


make it easy (say i never mattered)

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders era, Multiple Points of View, Nicknames, Original Characters - Freeform, POC Potters, Split Perspective, Tamil Potters, Welsh Families, this is mostly canon compliant at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a war is what it takes for some to understand that they have far more in common than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make it easy (say i never mattered)

**Author's Note:**

> My newest multi-chapter! Set in the Marauder’s 7th year and is gonna be a series of one-shots throughout the year. Non-linear timeline!
> 
> Also, I am aware that James’s parents’ names were Fleamont and Euphemia but I don’t really care. James and his family are Tamil in this story and I am giving them Tamil names, no matter what JK Rowling says. Plus, canon that doesn’t exist in the novels she wrote for us don’t matter as much to me. 
> 
> **edit:** 10/3/17

_“War is planned by the elderly, but fought by the young.” - **Herbert Hoover**_

"Lilybet Heulyn, you have five minutes before we leave!"

Lily made a face as she yanked on her jeans and slipped a pair of leather sandals on. "One moment, mam!" she shrieked.

"Hurry up, cariad," her father's deep voice said.

Lily grabbed her shrunk trunk and slipped in her pocket, then ran out of her bedroom door, managing to reach her family seconds later. “I’m here,” she said, not even breathing hard.

Her father, Cadeyrn, smirked as he leaned over to kiss the top of her head. “You have everything, fy heulwen?” he asked. She beamed up at him.

“Yep! Are we leaving now, dadi?” she asked.

“We better be!” Petunia said, sneering. “I have a date with Vernon in two hours and I don’t have much time to do this stupid tradition.”

Their mother, Daisy, whacked Petunia on the back of her head. “No need to be rude, Pet,” she said. Petunia rolled her eyes before sullenly nodding her acquiescence. The Evanses had learned long ago to never argue with the matriarch of the family.

Daisy smiled at Petunia, before turning to Lily and pulling her into a tight hug. “I’ll miss you, Lili,” she said. Lily smiled and nuzzled her face into Daisy’s shoulder.

“I’ll miss you too, mam,” she said, before pulling away. She ignored the sting of tears in her eyes as she walked outside the door.

“Well, I certainly won’t miss you,” Petunia hissed as she flounced past her. Lily glared after her and forced herself to push any pain she felt down. She was done caring about what Petunia thought of her.   
.   
.   
.  
“Sirius, I am going to murder you!” James shrieked. A wicked chuckle escaped from Sirius from where he hid in James’s closet. “I heard that, you prick!”

The closet door slammed open and James was met with the sight of Sirius standing in front of him. An uncharacteristic look of fury was firmly in place on James’s face, probably caused by his revoltingly pink curls.

“I don’t know what pisses me off more - that you did this the day I get to see Lily-Flower again or that you did something so unoriginal,” James said, shaking his head.

Sirius gasped and a hand flew to cover his chest. “How dare you say anything I do is unoriginal? I should duel you for that!”

“There will be no duels,” James’s amma, Dhatri, said, unamused. “Janardhan, it is easy enough to fix….”

“It’s muggle hair dye, amma!” James wailed.

Dhatri turned to Sirius with an arched eyebrow, disapproval clear in her eyes. Sirius’s hands flew in the air. “Amma, I made sure it was vegan!” he exclaimed.

Dhatri looked at him with narrowed eyes for a second before nodding. “I believe you,” she said before turning to James. “Sorry, Janardhan, but you are going to have to deal with it. I don’t have time to re-dye it by hand before the train leaves. Maybe if you had woken up earlier….” she trailed off, shooting him a look that was both meaningful and amused. James scowled in return.

“Dhatri!” James’s father, Aadhi, called out. Dhatri blew a kiss to her sons before sweeping out of the room.

James spun to face Sirius. “You are the worst big brother ever, you arse!” James exclaimed.

Sirius winked at him. “Just starting the prank war a bit early this year, young one,” he said.

“You are on,” James growled.

Sirius bared his teeth at James with amusement. Good, he thought.   
.  
.  
.   
“Marlene Iseabail, what on earth are you doing?” Marlene’s mother, Ealasaid, said with a shake of her head.

Marlie looked up at her mother, a mischievous gleam in her bright blue eyes. Her dark curls framed her face in a wild mess. “Nothing much,” she said. Ealasaid frowned down at her before resting the palm of her hand on her forehead.

“I don’t even want to know,” she said.

Tilting her head to the side, Marlie thought for a minute before nodding. “That’s a wise decision,” she said. Ealasaid frowned at her before walking off, shaking her head. “Dory will be here soon!” Marlie called after her.

“What are you doing, Marlie-mine,” an amused voice asked.

“Love!” Marlie exclaimed, jumping up to hug her girlfriend. She pulled away to see Dory standing before her with a playful smile on her dark lips. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, sweetheart,” Dory said, kissing Marlie on the forehead. “I am also here to pick you up for the train and hopefully dissuade you from involving yourself in the Marauder’s prank war?”

Marlie shook her head. “Nope!” she said, popping the p. “You aren’t gonna be here this year, too busy with your apprenticeship, and I need something to entertain myself.”

Dory’s shoulders slumped. “I’d worried you’d say that,” she admitted. “Ali is not gonna be happy.” Marlie shrugged as she played with the soft hair of Dory’s afro.

“Too bad!”   
.  
.  
.   
“Narcissa!” Aquila Black exclaimed. “Hurry up!”

Narcissa frowned at herself as she stared deep into the mirror. Her piebald curls had been straightened and pulled back into an intricate hairdo and her steely eyes were more guarded than ever. She had changed so much over the summer, what with her parents deciding it was time her and her sister got betrothed. “I am coming, mother!” she said as she stood up.

Contrary to every other year, Narcissa wasn’t excited to be attending Hogwarts. Because, no matter how much she wished to avoid Hogwarts, to avoid Eilidh and the entire Kavanaugh clan, she knew she had no choice.

She had no choice but to deal with the family of the woman who had seduced her sister. The family that hated her’s because Bellatrix had been forced to break Síobhan’s heart with no remorse, lest parents kill her.

But the Kavanaugh clan could never know that and Narcissa could not be the one to tell them if they did learn the truth.

Because while the entire World knew the Black family’s official motto only the Family knew their secondary one: Familia Super Omnia.

Family Above All.

And that was the motto Narcissa would believe into until her dying day. So she’d deal with the hateful Kavanaugh clan, if it meant protecting Bella.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to try and rewrite this! i hope to update within the next few week or so, but who knows. 
> 
> translations (welsh)
> 
> cariad = "dear" 
> 
> fy heulwen = "my sunshine"


End file.
